Love
by The Yaoi Alchemist1
Summary: He looks at me with such a look of lust, want, desire it scares me when he looks at me.
1. Wondering

What does he want? What does he want from me? He looks at me with such a look of lust, want, desire it scares me when he looks at me. It makes me want to hide, hide away from his fathomless eyes, hide away from the looks he gives me…

I don't understand it; I don't understand why he looks at me like that. I want so dearly to know why he acknowledges me in such a way. Just the thought of those eyes looking at me makes my skin crawl. Just the thought of what those looks mean makes me feel sick.

I want to ask him why he looks at me in such a way but I'm too frightened, too cowardly to ask. Does he look at everyone like that? Or is it just me? Or do other people give him the same look? I wish to what ever higher power that is out there that he would tell me why he looks at me like that, or that he would tell me if he looks at everyone else the same way.

I was now walking to his office to hand in my report on the mission I had just gone on. I wonder if he'll look at me like that again. Or will he wait 'til another time to do it? I opened the door to his office cautiously looking around for any sign of his prescience. I found him at his desk giving me that look that intimidated me millions and millions of times.

"Come in," he commanded.

I nodded my head and walked all the way into the room. I was scared to look the man in the eyes; I didn't want him to see my fear, my anguish that was held in my eyes. I walked over to the leather couch and sat down, still not looking up at the man. My heart was pounding, my stomach felt sick, my head felt dizzy, I wanted to leave, wanted to get away.

"So, you have your report, don't you?" his velvety voice asked.

I just nodded my and stood up from the couch and handed the manila folder, that held my report in it, over. As I handed it over his hand didn't reach for the folder but instead he grabbed onto my wrist. I looked up into his eyes with surprise, seeing a smirk gracing his features. "W-what a-are you doing?" I couldn't stop my voice from shaking.

His smirk seemed to grow as he pulled me down to his lips. I was shocked at first by the suddenness but then I realized how soft and welcoming his lips were. I leaned into the kiss and welcomed his lips. I could feel my face flush as he pulled away from our little activity. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had ever closed them, and looked into deep, fathomless black eyes. "You're beautiful," he whispered so sweetly against my lips.

I pushed him away and glared at him stubbornly. "I'm not a girl, you bastard."

"But it's true," he said as he grabbed a hold of my wrist again and pulled me towards him. "You're gorgeous. I just wished I'd of told you sooner," he whispered again, just barely touching my lips. His lips captured mine in a sweet gentle kiss. This time I felt his tongue lightly and gently probe my lips. I didn't know what to do. "Open your mouth," the man breathed against my lips.

I hesitantly obeyed and opened my mouth. I felt his slimy wet tongue enter my mouth. It felt…weird. That's the only way I can describe it as feeling weird. It was a nice kiss even though I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but even so it was nice. He pulled away again, making a disappointed whimper surprisingly escape me. He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to stand in front of me. I looked up into his beautiful black eyes as he wrapped his arms around the small of my back. He pulled me close and placed his lips upon mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and helped to deepen the kiss. His tongue lightly brushed the roof of my mouth eliciting a low moan to rumble from my throat.

His hands wondered down to my rear and slightly grabbed onto it. I squeaked in surprise, "W-what was that f-for?"

"You have quite the nice ass, you know?" the man whispered in my ear, his warm breath sending enticing shivers up and down my spine. The man's tongue lightly ran over the shell of my ear before he started to nibble on the lobe. His nibble felt so nice, so pleasurable, so…I can't even think of a word to describe it. He let go of my ear lobe and started to kiss a line down my neck. His teeth light grazed my skin and his tongue sweep across my neck. He teasingly nibbled my neck and kissed the bites with care.

I was getting anxious, I wanted to taste him, feel him, smell him. I rapidly tore off the top part of his uniform finding the toned muscles that had been hidden under the pesky garments, he did the same, he carelessly tore everything off of my torso. I quickly discarded my pants and the man doing the same with his. A deep blush appeared on my cheeks from the spot that had formed on my boxers. The man smirked at noticing the stain but a smirk suddenly played on my lips as I noticed he too had a stain on his clothing as well.

I pulled him down for a heated kiss as he laid me down on my back, he ground his hips into mine making a pleasured moan escape me. As we we laid there, I couldn't help but think of how perfectly our bodies seemed to fit together, it was like fate telling us that we were meant to join together, heart, body, and soul. He discarded both the last articles of clothing on our bodies, leaving us vulnerable, completely exposed to the world around us. He traced gentle, loving kissed down my body stopping to suckle on my nipples, eliciting excited moans from my mouth. He quickly got bored with that and kissed the rest of the way down to my enlarged length.

He placed a gentle kiss upon the tip then traced his tongue on the under side making me go into some kind of euphoric high. I moaned out in pleasure as he took me whole. His fingers tapped my lips and I suddenly knew what I was supposed to be doing. I suckled on his fingers moaning on them from his glorously pleasureable ministrations. He took a deep suck that made me about scream out in the utter high I was in. I suddenly thought I heard rustling and the door opening but I quickly ignored it and went back to the high the man was causing me to have.

"W-what the fuck?!" someone shouted. We stopped what we were doing and looked up to see Jean Havoc standing in the doorway, his mouth wide open, cigarette about to fall out of his mouth."W-what the hell is going on here?"

The man on me got up and returned his boxers to their rightful place, as I did the same. "Nothing was happening, Havoc. You've just had too much to drink."

"B-but, colonel, who has alcohol this early in the day?" the taller blonde shrieked.

"Exactly." Roy smirked, trying to confuse Havoc as he finally pushed him out the office door. Once Havoc had left the room Roy turned his attention back to me. "I'm sorry about that, Edward," Roy apologized as he gave me a chaste kiss to the forehead and pulled me into a loving hug. "Tonight I want you to come over to my apartment and we can finish what we started," he whispered sweetly into my hair.

I nodded appreciatively and thought about all kinds of things I would get to do at my colonel's home.

This is my first fan fiction posted on here so please be kind with your comments. R&R!


	2. That Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters

That night Ed was walking to the colonel's, a paper in hand that had the man's address written on it. He couldn't help but feel nervous, anxious even, as the cold winter night chilled him to the bone. What would happen at the man's home? What would they do? Was he really ready to find out? Half of him felt like he was ready to do whatever the colonel wanted him to do, but the other half was telling him to run away, go back to the dorms and do more research with his brother. He ignored both halves and just let his feet lead him to the colonel's. But when his feet stood firmly in front of the humble abode he wasn't so sure that he should've trusted his feet in making the decision. His palms started sweating, no, not just his palms, he was sweating everywhere. His breathing was becoming ragged; his heart was practically beating out of his chest, or was just about to.

He shook himself trying desperately to be rid of his nervousness, took a deep breath, and walked up the snow covered stairs to knock on the beige door that towered over him. His nervousness came back as the colonel opened the door to reveal himself dressed in a white dress shirt with a few buttons at the top undone, and his military pants slung lazily around his hips. A smirk played at his lips, noticing the look of nervousness in Ed's beautifully exotic golden eyes. "No need to be nervous, I won't bite…much."

"Shut up, bastard," Ed scowled and mumbled under his breath. Ed walked in through the door as he heard Mustang close it behind him. Ed looked around the home, getting used to his surroundings as a way to calm himself. The walls of the living room were of a murky gray, a black-leather couch and a matching reclining chair circled around the fireplace that was lit, flames blazing and crackling, burning the laid out wood.

"You can take your coat and shoes off, you know," Roy informed him, whispering in his ear, sending chills to run through him. Ed did his best to suppress the whimper that wanted to escape him as he took off his shoes and coat dropping them on the floor near the front door. Roy rolled his eyes at how sloppy the blonde could be as he picked up the items, hung up the coat, and placed the shoes underneath the red cloak. "Make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink?" Roy walked into his kitchen as his visitor studied the living room space more.

"Coffee'll be fine." Ed shivered slightly in anticipation of what might happen in this man's house. "I've never done this before...so I don't really know what I'm doing," he admitted shyly, silently hoping that the man hadn't heard his quiet confession of ignorance, in fear that the man might pick on him because of it.

"I sort of figured that, Ed."

Ed blushed deeply with embarrassment. "How did you figure it out?"

Roy walked back in with two mugs filled with piping hot coffee, a knowing smile playing at his lips. "I know because of the way you reacted to everything that I did to you earlier." Ed's blush only deepened as Roy walked over to him and placed a chaste kiss upon his golden head. He handed the coffee mug to Edward before he sat down on the leather bound couch and patted the empty space beside him, telling Ed to sit. Ed obeyed the quiet command as he took a sip of the coffee letting it warm his entire body from the freezing cold.

Roy wrapped his arm around Ed's shoulder, edging his body closer to Ed's. The blonde stiffened but slowly relaxed and leaned into the colonel's body, loving the way it felt to snuggle up close to the man. He felt safe, secure in the grasp, like nothing in the world could ever harm him again. Roy kissed the blonde mop of hair and breathed in his sweet scent of books, probably from all his research that he conducted at home. Ed too breathed in Roy's scent of fire and spice.

Ed looked up at the older alchemist and connected their lips together softly, sensually. Ed sat the coffee mug down on the table that was placed in front of the couch, before he straddled the man's hips, wrapped his arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss considerably. Roy ran his hands gently up Ed's sides, feeling the taught muscles that were hidden underneath the tight clothing.

Roy's fingers lightly tickled up the blonde's sides, eliciting a giggle to escape his throat. "Ticklish are we?" Roy smirked into the kiss. Ed blushed furiously, pushing the raven away, and folding his arms with a huff. The raven chuckled at Ed being flustered, he looked absolutely adorable with flushed cheeks. "I'm joking, Ed." He pulled the stubborn boy back to him and cradled his chin in hand. He looked into stunningly exotic gold eyes; he saw an innocence that he never thought existed within the blonde, from everything the blonde had done Roy would have never guessed that innocence still lingered in the young alchemist.

The blonde had committed so many taboos, too many to count, and yet there in those gold orbs existed a small hindrance of purity. Purity that seemed to radiate immensely off of the alchemist. It was ironic really, that a state alchemist, someone who, when ordered, kills without question, a dog of the military, that is forced to obey any command, no matter what the order may be, would still hold such chastity.

"Roy?" Ed's quiet voice snapped the raven out of his thoughts. "Is there something wrong?" There was that innocence again, beautiful, sacred and pure.

Roy smiled lovingly, hopingly down at the blonde, joy radiating from his black orbs. "Nothing's wrong, Ed." Roy placed a chaste kiss upon the gold, silken head, which earned a beautiful dark blush in return that was sprinkled upon tan cheeks. "Do you remember everything I told you earlier?" he whispered into the gold hair. He felt the younger's head nod as the answer. Roy pulled his face away from the beautiful locks and looked deep into the beautiful auburn eyes that first made him fall for the teen. "Everything I said earlier was all true."

Ed's eyes widened with realization. What was this beautiful man saying? It was as if he were speaking some unknown langue in front of the blonde. Was he confessing something that didn't make any sense? Was he playing with the blonde's heart strings? Playing with the feelings that he held in his heart for the man to uncover? "Quite lying," he scolded, his stubbornness taking control as some sort of shield to protect him from then hurtful words that he need was about to flow from soft lips.

"Ed, why would I waste my time and tell you this if it weren't true?" Roy was right he would never lie to the blonde about something that he knew in his heart was the truth. "Why would I want to lie to you when I can hardly even lie to myself about my feelings."

"W-What are you saying..?" Ed didn't understand it. What was this man confessing? Was it a confession of love? Of hate? Of protection, even? What was going on?

"What I'm saying, Edward," Edward… the way he said it sounded like an orchestra playing a brilliant symphony of notes and chords. The orchestra's beautiful music soothed and relaxed him as the raven took a hold of his hand in a firm, yet gentle grasp. "I can't believe I'm saying this…" he mumbled in disbelief at what he was about to confess. "I love you, Edward Elric, I love you…" he stared in into deep gold orbs searching for an answer from the stunned blonde.

_W-What did he just say? Did I hear him right? _He wondered, staring dumbly up at the man. "W-Wha…?" it was almost like a whisper of sorts, barely audible, hardly understandable.

Roy didn't know how to take Ed's look of shock, or was it a look of something indescribable hidden in his deep gold eyes? Roy grew a worried look on his face, his brows furrowing, his lips growing in a grim line. "I said I love you, Ed"

Edward didn't know what to say to the raven's confession. What was he supposed to say? He'd dreamt about the man before, dreamt about them making sweet, beautiful love together, dreamt about being held in the man's strong arms. Although, dreams aside, it dawned on him that the feelings he got when he was around the man weren't nervousness, weren't feelings of hatred or annoyance for having to be around the man, but they _were_ feelings of love instead.

Tears stung his eyes at the realization that his love was being returned, that someone other than his mother, brother, Winry, and Pinako could love him. "Ed? What's wro-"

"I love you, too, Roy!" Ed cried, tackling Roy by wrapping his arms around him protectively.

Roy sat there stunned for a moment, listening to Edward's sobs of joy, before he happily returned Ed's embrace, rubbing small circles on the small of Ed's back. Roy comforted Ed with sweet words of love and protection whispered into his ear. Outside, there could be heard a countdown from each of the neighbors' homes as time neared midnight New Year's Day. The clock on the mantel of the fireplace chimed midnight. "Happy New Year, Ed," Roy murmured lovingly to Edward, as he started to fall asleep in the raven's comforting arms.

"I love you, Roy. Happy New Year…" Ed welcomed the exhaustion to over take him his body falling fully limp in Roy's grasp. Roy watched after him for awhile before he too fell into a restful sleep.

I know, I know, you were hoping for a lemon and you're probably going to hunt me down and kill me for not putting one, but don't fret I'm thinking of making this story actually having a plot but I have to think of one first before I decide on continuing this thing, but for right now I'm putting this story as complete before I decide what I'm doing with this thing. Which in turn means that there will be a full-length lemon instead of just a lime if there is a plot. You can leave flames because I know you will anyway and I won't be mad. Anyway R&R. And Happy New Year and Happy National Hangover Day!


End file.
